


Loss of black diamond

by StarMelon



Category: Fan Oc - Fandom, 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMelon/pseuds/StarMelon
Summary: This is just an excerpt from a small webtoon I'll be making. Its my houseki no kuni fan ocs
Kudos: 2





	Loss of black diamond

Moon and aqua are goofing off in the fields and around the school. (Moonstone's job is to be record keeper since he is too fragile for combat) black diamond interrupts their time at the pond with phos. "Are you slacking off again?and get out of the pond moon, you'll crack." They both laugh nervously (mostly aqua) moonstone exits the pond. "And have what you recorded by the end of the day. Ghost is getting impatient. Aqua get back to patrolling"   
They both scurry off to the eastern side of the school. Boredly observing life.   
"Why did you take this job,moon?"   
"It was the only one i could do. The only one that didn't break me" Aqua sits with moonstone for a bit then wanders off farther into the field, taking in the vast lands. An hour passes by and moon is drawing various plant life. Aqua is laying in the field, sky gazing. Suddenly a lunarian ship appears. Moonstone looks up in shock. An arrow is shot towards moon. Aqua appears out of nowhere, deflecting the shot with his sword. Time slows down as hundreds of arrows rain down above them. It's an ambush. Aqua uses himself to shield moon from the arrows. The bell tolls. Unexpectedly black diamond jumps in scooping them up and tossing them out of harm's way, but getting hit by the arrows in the process. *insert (1) more fan ocs here comes to the rescue* as he fights the lunarians, he cracks himself even further. Seeing this he orders the other to get aqua and moon to safety. At the last moment his blade snaps. The second hailstorm of arrows pierce him. Shattering him. Moonstone watches in horror as the lunarians collect the pieces. 

Later that day they report to sensei in tears. They receive a heartfelt apology and hug. Moonstone holds on to a piece of black diamond, (his eye) silently crying.

The end. 


End file.
